


One shot

by Shavoceya



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shavoceya/pseuds/Shavoceya





	One shot

Nagisa is a 16 year old omega that is currently spending the night at his boyfriends house, Karma, whom is an alpha. They are both sitting on the couch, Nagisa sitting in Karmas lap, his figure is much smaller than his older alpha, whom is 18. There is a bowl of popcorn in his lap and Nagisa pops in a handful into his lover's mouth. His red headed lover "accidentally" licks the blunette's finger and immediately Nagisa blushes and glares at Karma, only to receive a grin. They continue to playfully flirt with each other until late in the night, when they finally retire into the bedroom. For about an hour, they sleep peacefully. Karma spooning Nagisa peacefully, that is until Nagisa's eyes flash open wide and almost immediately his entire body feels like it's on fire. He begins to whine and pant, stirring Karma awake. 

"Hnn, what's wrong, Nagisa?" 

The red head rubs his eyes and almost immediately gets an erection from the intense and enticing smell coming from his smaller and younger lover.

"K-Karma.." Nagisa whines "My heat...started." 

He pants breathlessly. Karma sits up in the bed and grabs the small boy and lifts him like he is a kitten, settling Nagisa on his lap, purposely grinding his erection into Nagisa's boxers. Nagisa whines softly, placing his arms on Karma's shoulders and digging his fingers into them. Karma takes Nagisa's chin and lifts it up, staring into the blunettes needy eyes and kisses him passionately, putting his tongue inside his mouth deeply when he earns a moan from thrusting a bit harder into the panting boy. Nagisa starts to get Karma's thigh wet with his slick and starts to whine into the kiss, making Karma stop.

"Karma, I'm getting your thigh dirty..." he says quietly while blushing.

"Well, I can fix that baby boy.." He says with a grin.

Karma lifts Nagisa up and pushes him down against the bed, settling himself between his legs and pulls them up over his shoulder, the smell coming from his ass becoming very potent and enticing. Karma pulled down his boxers quickly, earning a squeak from the small boy, as Karma began licking the slick from the boys entrance making his omega moan loudly. Karma stuck his tongue inside the omegas heat and began jerking him off, while also playing with his nipple at the same time, causing the blunette to become a moaning mess. Drool coming out of Nagisa's mouth and his eyes closed tight, Karma edged him on towards climaxing. Nagisa's moans became louder and higher pitched, signaling his release was about to come, then he stopped everything. Nagisa shot his eyes open and looked up at Karma with tears in his eyes whining with every word his says.

"Karma! Why did you stop?! I was so close to comin-aah?!?" 

Nagisa stopped right in the middle of his sentence as Karma tied a cute little ribbon around Nagisa's cock, then he pulls..handcuffs?! Where did he get those?! He cuffs Nagisa's arms and legs to the bed posts so he is spread wide open for Karma to admire. Much to Nagisa's dismay he couldn't cover his twitching hole, cause Karma was starting right at it. 

"K-Karma..don't stare, please. Its embarrassing" 

"But baby, you're so cute, laying there helpless, I could do anything to you, and you couldn't even resist.." 

Karma grins eviley and pulls out a vibrator, sticking it inside Nagisa and he starts to squirm, panic spreading through him as he awaits his pleasurous torture. And just like that, Nagisa is moaning incoherently as Karma turns the vibrator onto the highest setting immediately, without warning. Nagisa starts sobbing as Karma sticks his own finger in, pushing the vibrator down further as he stretches his omega open. He must of found Nagisa's prostate, because everytime he thrusts his finger inside his lover, he moans very loudly and jerks his body violently as the vibrator pushes against it, stimulating him with more than he can take, especially without being able to cum. Karma viciously keeps up his pace inside the young boy, grinning because Nagisa is screaming and moaning, begging Karma to let him cum.  
"Now baby, you've got to do better than that. Tell me what you really want and what you'll do for it.." Karma says seductively

"Hnng..K-Karm--ah! Please..please let me..haa..cum. I'll do anything..gah!..Anything for you.." Nagisa chokes out. 

"Hmm, thats a good boy." Karma purrs out and strokes Nagisa's head, untieing the ribbon from Nagisa, making him cum immediately, moaning his name out loudly. 

Nagisa whines as the vibrator is slowly pulled out from inside him, but quickly gasps when a larger thing is placed in front of his hole, it feels hot and hard, most obviously Karma's dick. Karma rubs Nagisa's sides lovingly and slowly pushes inside the small omega, gritting his teeth from how tight Nagisa is. 

"Damn baby, loosen up for me, relaxxx... " Karma coaxes his sides gently, a breathy moan coming from the boy below him.

"That's good baby, just like that, I'm gonna start moving now, okay?" Karma asks without waiting for a reply, and begins to thrust inside of Nagisa slowly, waiting for his lover to adjust to the foreign feeling.

When Nagisa starts moaning in pleasure, Karma takes it as his cue to go rougher, and he begins to pick up his pace, making the blunette tear up and choke on his sobs. Nagisa tightens around Karma as he gets closer to cumming, his breathing becoming erratic as does Karma's thrusts. Almost immediately Nagisa cums and his body exhausted continues to receive the onslaught of the monster with much more stamina than him. Karma continues the same pace, riding Nagisa's orgasm and over stimulating him. Karma leans down and latches onto one of Nagisa's nipples, a tiny moan coming from the tired omega. He licks the sensitive nub and scratches his tooth against it gently, causing Nagisa to arch his back accidentally and causes his nipple to be played with a bit more rough than anticipated. Karma hums against the omega's nipple, while pinching the other one as he continues to thrust very roughly inside the young boy. He begins to grunt as he comes near to his completion and his knot begins to start forming. After a few more rough thrusts he cums inside his lover and they are stuck together. Karma leans over and uncuffs his arms and legs and lifts Nagisa up to sit in his lap comfortably as they wait for his knot to go down. Nagisa squirms uncomfortably from the feeling of being stretched so far and leans his head against Karma's chest, closing his eyes and quickly falling asleep against his lover. Karma smiles sweetly at the sight of his cute little omega and pets his head as he lays the both of them down carefully on the bed. Nagisa curls up against Karma's chest because they are still stuck together, and Karma as well wraps his arms around the sleeping omega, and he too falls asleep.


End file.
